Pêché de luxure
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "Rends toi compte, on ne s'est pas vu depuis cinq ans, on vient ici pour la commémoration de la fin de la guerre et on se retrouve à baiser au milieu d'un couloir." Un an après la guerre, Marcus retrouve ses trois co-capitaines. Et contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, le jeu n'est pas fini.
1. Le lubrifiant c'est pour les moldus

_Le lubrifiant, c'est pour les moldus_

 _Il était une fois, moi, l'auteur d'un foursome sur les quatre capitaines, qui s'est dit il y a cinq ans qu'il y aurait une suite. Cinq ans plus tard, voici donc la suite. Enfin non, ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, vous pouvez lire cet OS sans avoir lu le premier, mais c'est quand même mieux, on ne sait jamais.  
Contexte : Un an après la fin de la guerre sainte.  
Ceci est un foursome : Marcus Flint & Roger Davies & Cedric Diggory & Oliver Flint  
De plus : Cet OS pourrait bien avoir une suite. Oui._

* * *

Le lubrifiant c'est pour les moldus

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu continuerai tes études.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça. Mais l'université magique c'est vraiment une des meilleures choses au monde.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire après ton diplôme ?

\- J'ai été repéré par une équipe. Donc contrat, matchs, victoires."

Roger le dévorait des yeux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais Marcus n'était pas en reste. Ses muscles étaient peut être moins visible mais l'ancien Serdaigle avait gardé un corps parfait avec des formes bien dessinées. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ils s'étaient mis à marcher, quitter l'effervescence de la Grande Salle pour des couloirs plus discrets. Il y avait déjà moins de bruits autour d'eux.

"Et toi ? Que fais-tu depuis l'obtention de ton diplôme ?

\- Rien de bien prestigieux. J'ai fait une formation d'un an et maintenant je suis dans l'immobilier. Je trouve des maisons pour les sorciers."

Nouveau couloir, après une porte. Marcus effleura sa cuisse.

"Un petit ami ?

\- Depuis deux ans."

La porte se referma et Roger se jeta sur ses lèvres. Violemment, ils percutèrent le mur de pierre.

Les mains de Marcus glissèrent sur ses hanches pour remonter sous sa chemise alors que leurs bouches bataillaient. Aucune douceur. Il sourit en retrouvant le goût sucré et tira sur son pantalon.

"Hm toujours rempli de délicatesse.

\- Si t'es pas content tu peux aller retrouver ton copain.

\- J'ai envie de toi …" gémit*il quand il glissa un doigt en lui.

Aucun mot au hasard. D'un mouvement de reins, ils échangèrent leurs places. Quand Marcus se retrouva en Roger, celui ci se mit à rire.

"C'est bien le moment.

\- Rends toi compte, on ne s'est pas vu depuis cinq ans, on vient ici pour la commémoration de la fin de la guerre et on se retrouve à baiser au milieu d'un couloir."

Il sourit et embrassa le cou blanc devant lui.

"Ca te ressemble bien.

\- C'est ta faute, tu es beaucoup trop sexy dans ce costume …

\- Ben voyons. Je peux y aller ou on continue à parler de mes fringues ?

\- Tu es devenu prévenant ?"

Un coup de hanches bien placé et Roger s'accrocha à lui en geignant. Il avait raison, se dit-il en dévorant de nouveau ses lèvres. Depuis la troisième année, rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient incapables de se contenir, qu'ils soient en couple n'y changeait rien. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Cedric. Marcus frissonna en imaginant le Poufsouffle derrière lui achevant de le déshabiller alors que Roger continuait de gémir. Ses mouvements s'amplifièrent. Ils eurent de la chance que personne ne passe dans ce couloir.

"Wow. J'avais oublié à quel point tu es bon !

\- Merci. Ca doit te changer de t on copain.

\- Arrête d'en parler.

\- S'il est pas capable de te faire jouir comme il se doit, pourquoi tu restes ?"

Roger haussa les épaules et remit sa chemise. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Marcus sourit.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On retourne au milieu des invités ?

\- Et prétendre qu'on ne vient pas de s'envoyer en l'air ? Tu dis ça parce que tu ne vois pas l'état de tes cheveux, j'ai massacré ta coiffure.

\- Alors je vais les chercher.

\- Quatrième étage, salle de sortilège."

Il tenta vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, tout en courant pour rejoindre la foule. Il se fraya un chemin dans le but d'en repérer un, ou même leurs amis. Et il aperçut Oliver accoudé au bar. Il s'approcha, prit deux bières sur le buffet et lui en tendit une sans prêter attention au sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

"Bonsoir Oliver, dit-il d'un ton poli légèrement forcé. Ravi de te revoir."

Alicia Spinnet s'étrangla. Mais lui but une bonne gorgée alors que la jeune fille s'écartait.

"Egalement. C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu cette nuit ?

\- Sans les autres ? Je …

\- Roger nous attend dans la salle de sortilège. Et je cherche Cedric."

Cette lueur dans les yeux de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ils trinquèrent et Oliver posa une main sur son torse.

"J'ai pas prévu de lubrifiant …

\- Chéri, le lubrifiant c'est pour les moldus.

\- Marcus ?"

Cedric. Ils s'observèrent un instant à tour de rôle et la main d'Oliver glissa près de la boucle de sa ceinture.

"Salut le Poufsouffle, marmonna l'ancien Serpentard avant de finir sa boisson d'une traite.

\- Bonsoir. Roger n'est pas là ?

\- Il nous attend les jambes écartées sur le bureau du professeur de sortilège.

\- Marc ! gronda Oliver.

\- Pour ma part je compte le rejoindre. Vous venez ou vous restez avec les petits fours ?"

La main de Cedric attrapa son poignet et le griffa légèrement. Il frémit.

"Je chois ton cul Marcus. Comme toujours."

Il bandait de nouveau. Il avait chaud en sortant de la salle pour monter les escaliers. Une fois au quatrième étage, il se colla à l'ancien Poufsouffle pour l'embrasser. Ils s'empoignèrent violemment et la chemise de Marcus se déchira sous les assauts.

"Commencez pas sans moi … gémit Oliver en les fixant avec envie.

\- Rejoins Roger, il est tout prêt pour toi", balbutia-t-il alors que Cedric léchait son épaule.

Il courut, s'engouffra dans la salle et il n'y eut plus d'autres bruits que les leurs. Ils s'écartèrent pour ôter leurs pantalons et s'allonger à même le sol, Cedric ouvrant un préservatif. Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau et quand il le pénétra après une courte préparation, Marcus soupira de plaisir.

"Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta virilité …

\- Non, toujours aussi grosse.

\- Ne te vantes pas … Ha !"

La fin de sa phrase s'était perdue dans un cri aigu qu'il n'avait pu retenir, quand Cedric avait bougé ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux et lui laissa le contrôle. Il constata avec joie qu'il se rappelait de chaque point sensible de son corps. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les fesses fermes.

"Owh … gémit son partenaire en se cambrant. Doucement, ça fait tellement longtemps que …

\- Sérieux ? Que du sexe guimauve avec Cho ?" se moqua Marcus en caressant l'entrée délicate effectivement serrée.

Cedric plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et ses coups de reins s'amplifièrent. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Il massait l'intimité du pouce, essayant doucement de l'ouvrir. Pourtant il fut incapable de réfléchir à partir du moment où l'autre releva ses cuisses pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Son dos frottait le carrelage et ses cris résonnaient mais il n'en avait cure. Il griffa ses hanches quand il jouit et se laissa bercer par les derniers mouvements de l'ancien Poufsouffle.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se relever pour rejoindre la salle de sortilège. Entièrement nu, Oliver s'était penché sur une table pour que Roger puisse le prendre. Il se lécha les lèvres.

"Pas trop tôt …

\- Vous auriez pu nous attendre.

\- Tu rêves … Han tu t'es resserré !"

Le Gryffondor grogna et s'agrippa à la table. Marcus posa ce qu'il restait de sa chemise et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Une main chaude caressa son ventre taché de sperme.

Quand le feu d'artifice fut lancé, ils étaient allongés en tenue d'Adam sur le sol, le dos de Roger faisant office de coussin.

"Bon sang, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Quoi ? Les fesses d'Oliver ou ma queue ? lança Cedric.

\- Vous trois en même temps.

\- Oh oui, soupira Oliver alors que le Poufsouffle roulait une cigarette. C'est vrai que c'est particulièrement génial.

\- J'en ai parlé à mon copain, annonça Roger. Il m'a traité de salope.

\- Mais tu es une salope.

\- Merci Marcus. Venant d'un mec qui vient de me lécher l'anus en se faisant sodomiser par un Gryffondor, je prends ça comme un compliment."

Le bruit de leurs rires couvrirent les fusées.

"Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ? Ca ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée d'aborder le sujet avec Alicia.

\- Il voulait tout savoir de mes années obscures à Poudlard.

\- Il a pas dû être déçu", conclut Cedric en allumant finalement sa cigarette.

Oliver remet son pantalon et s'approcha de lui en frissonnant.

"T'as le droit de fumer ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai pas non plus le droit d'avaler des choses trop grasses ou trop sucrées.

\- J'adore le nouveau Cedric, murmura Marcus en prenant l'ancien Gryffondor contre lui.

\- Toi en revanche, t'as pas changé.

\- Bien sur que si, j'étudies sérieusement pour avoir mon diplôme, passer professionnel et devenir riche."

Roger tira une bouffée.

"Pas de mec ?

\- Pas en ce moment. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça beau de voir que je suis le seul à ne pas commettre l'adultère.

\- Y a qu'avec vous que je fais ça, fit Oliver.

\- Tu veux dire que t'avais pas baisé depuis cinq ans ?

\- Si, mais pas comme ça.

\- Nous sommes donc les seuls à profiter de ta bouche magique, estimons nous flattés."

Marcus rit avec les autres et le Serdaigle toussa à cause de la fumée. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se redressant, répara sa chemise d'un sortilège et se rhabilla lentement.

"Uhm, grogna-t-il, je vais le sentir passer demain à l'entraînement.

\- Le lubrifiant c'est pour les moldus hein ? imita Oliver.

\- C'est malin tiens. La prochaine fois j'en aurai."

Il réalisa en renouant sa cravate qu'il n'y aurait peut être pas de prochaine fois. Oliver allait retourner au club de Flaquemare, Cedric à sa formation avec les gobelins et Roger à ses visites de maisons. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu un bonus : cette relation était sensée se finir à la fin de leurs années à Poudlard. Seulement c'était loin d'être suffisant. Il hésita, les regarda l'un après l'autre et eut un sourire en coin.

"J'ai un loft à Londres. Quelqu'un veut l'adresse ?"

* * *

 _Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'écrire cet OS. Comme si une boucle était bouclée. Néanmoins il y a déjà une suite. Je la publierai très vite._


	2. Amoureux de la luxure

_Amoureux de la luxure_

 _J'avais dit que je posterai la suite donc ... Allons s'y, vous la méritez et moi aussi. J'aime ce foursome bon sang. Un peu plus centré sur Marcus, parce que j'ai besoin d'écrire sur Marcus parce que j'aime Marcus voilà hein._

* * *

Amoureux de la luxure

La fête avait été une réussite. Son nouvel appartement était dans un monstrueux bazar mais rien que quelques sortilèges ne pouvaient arranger. Tous ses amis et coéquipiers étaient venus, Harry Potter en personne avait fait une apparition. Nul doute qu'on parlerait de cette fête pendant longtemps. Mais maintenant, Marcus était impatient de vivre la suite. Presque tout le monde était parti. Ne restait que sept personnes.

Passant derrière lui, Roger caressa ses hanches. Il sourit.

"Ton petit ami est encore là.

\- Hum. Il est malade, trop de punch.

\- Donc je vais devoir m'occuper de toi à sa place ?"

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, les mains de Marcus s'agrippant à ses hanches. Fumant à la fenêtre, Cedric s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Doucement les garçons, il reste encore ma copine et Alicia.

\- Faudrait voir à les mettre au courant elles aussi, balbutia Roger en sentant la bouche de l'autre dévorer son cou.

\- Je tiens à garder ma fiancée, merci."

Cho et Alicia se rapprochèrent avec leurs vestes et les deux garçons se détachèrent aussitôt. Comme à chaque fois, Cedric et Oliver leur promirent de rentrer vite, Roger agissant de même avec son petit ami. L'excuse de l'aide à fournir pour le rangement marcherait cette fois encore. Restés seuls, les quatre jeunes hommes s'observèrent avec des sourires entendus.

* * *

"J'adore ton nouveau lit, déclara Cedric en massant les flancs de Marcus.

\- Hum … merci. Roger, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Son autre amant avait déjà commencé à se rhabiller. Il les fixa avec un sourire.

"J'ai promis à Henri …

\- Cet homme est un saint, ajouta Oliver. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il te laisse baiser avec qui tu veux.

\- Pas avec qui je veux, juste vous trois. C'est pas comme si on avait une vraie relation.

\- Ah non ?" s'étonna Marcus.

Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Enfin, on est pas en couple, mais on baise quand même de façon régulière depuis plus d'un an … et avant il y a eu nos années à Poudlard.

\- Mais ça ne va pas durer pour toujours, répondit Roger en boutonnant son pantalon. Cedric va se marier, Oliver va partir en Allemagne.

\- Parles pas trop vite, dit l'ancien Poufsouffle en caressant la nuque d'Oliver. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrête."

* * *

Oliver et Alicia partirent en Allemagne trois mois après. Mais il continuait à écrire, à envoyer des photos de ses élèves sur les balais et de ses enfants.

Roger s'installa avec Henri à l'autre bout de Londres. Après un an de plus, il décida qu'il arrêtait toute liaison avec un autre pour se consacrer uniquement à celui qu'il appelait l'homme de sa vie. Marcus, rancunier, se jura de ne plus l'appeler.

Cedric épousa Cho mais ne sortit pas de lit de l'ancien Serpentard pour autant. Ce dernier se dévouait à sa carrière, qui promettait d'être longue. Il fut sélectionné pour faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre pour la coupe du monde de 2002.

"Si j'envisageais de te quitter ? demanda Cedric un soir alors qu'ils partageaient une tarte à la mélasse nus sous la couverture.

\- Tu ferais bien, je suis sûr que ta femme adorerait, marmonna Marcus.

\- Arrête de mentir. Tu serai anéanti parce que tu serais seul.

\- N'importe quoi."

Il reposa son assiette et sa fourchette avant de mettre le film sur pause.

"Roger et Oliver sont passé à autre chose. Moi je reste parce que je t'aime. Mais toi ?

\- Tu m'aimes ? répété le brun. C'est nouveau ça.

\- Non. Depuis ce soir là, quand Roger et toi êtes rentrés dans la salle de bain des préfets sur le point de vous envoyer en l'air. Et depuis tout ce temps. Tu avais quelque chose de différent.

\- C'est parce que je passe ma vie sur un balai, mon cul est plus ferme."

Cedric plaqua Marcus contre le matelas et l'embrassa avec force. Sa langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche pour jouer avec sa jumelle et son bassin se colla au sien, ondulant légèrement. Quand il le relâcha, ils étaient essoufflés.

"Pour nous, c'était juste de la baise. Un truc spécial entre potes digne d'un film porno, quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait partager avec personne. Mais toi Marcus, tu as été amoureux de ce "truc" qu'on avait. T'étais amoureux de nous trois en même temps. De ces moments qu'on a vécu.

\- Ca va, tu t'amuses à m'analyser ?

\- Allez avoue le. T'es raide dingue de nos parties de jambe en l'air à quatre. T'es amoureux de cette luxure."

Le regard fier, Marcus sourit et donna un coup de rein en direction de Cedric, qui soupira.

"Peut être bien. Si c'était le cas, je te demanderai de rester ici. Entre mes jambes. Et de ne jamais retourner voir cette grognasse qui porte ton alliance.

\- Jaloux.

\- T'as pas idée."

Ils s'observèrent et Cedric embrassa son cou presque tendrement. Il put clairement entendre un "oui".

* * *

 _Bon quand même cela ne va pas se transformer en simple relation de couple ... enfin je sais pas ce que ça va donner. Mais voilà ça pouvait pas durer encore des années. Je vais continuer à écrire sur eux. Parce que je les aime._


	3. Scène de ménage

_Pêché de luxure_

 _J'ai décidé de renommer ce truc parce que ... parce qu'il va sans doute y avoir plusieurs suites et d'autres textes sans vraiment à la suite temporairement. Profitez bien !_

 _Centré sur Marcus Flint et Cedric Diggory. Commence en 2004 environ._

 _S'il fallait une chanson : Lemon Tree de Fools Garden_

* * *

Scène de ménage

"Et il a quitté Cho. Pour moi. Parce que je lui ai demandé."

Adrian eut un hoquet et Drago hocha la tête de droite à gauche en s'allumant une cigarette.

"Par Salazar Serpentard, murmura Pansy en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière. Espèce de salope.

\- Oui bon ça va c'était Poudlard, grogna Marcus.

\- Tout le monde ne faisait pas d'orgies dans les salles de classes.

\- Occupe toi de tes fesses Adrian.

\- Ca devrait me surprendre, mais venant de toi, pas du tout, ajouta le blond en le fixant. J'ai toujours eu des soupçons sur les réunions de capitaines. La vraie question est : pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que Cedric va divorcer.

\- Parce que tu lui as demandé. Parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul, déclara Pansy en croquant son olive.

\- N'importe quoi, soupira-t-il.

\- Wood et Davies sont loin. T'as peur que Diggory parte aussi et ne laisse qu'un lit vide.

\- Sans parler de ton évident besoin de sexe et de débauche qui semble impossible à combler, fit Drago avec un sourire. Mais le fait est que tu ne serras pas seul si le Poufsouffle reste avec toi.

\- Il reste pour mon cul et arrêtez de vous servir de moi comme d'un exercice pratique de votre option sociologie.

\- T'as brisé un ménage. Un ménage malheureux. Et alors ? T'as Diggory pour toi maintenant."

Marcus ne répondit pas et avala son whisky.

Il repensa à cette discussion quatre mois plus tard lorsque Cedric vient s'installer chez lui.

Il y repensa encore deux mois après quand son divorce fut officiellement prononcé. Ils reçurent une carte d'Olivier et un appel de Roger.

* * *

"On fait quoi ce soir ? demanda Cedric un matin.

\- Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? grogna Marcus en faisant le café.

\- T'as oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ? C'est pas ton anniversaire.

\- Ca fait un an que je vis ici."

Et le loft commençait à être étroit. Ce n'était pas chez eux. C'était l'appartement de Marcus que Cedric avait investi petit à petit. Il soupira.

"J'ai entraînement.

\- Tu tiens à moi ?

\- Tu me fais quoi là ? Une scène de ménage ?

\- J'ai le droit non ? On est ensemble depuis un bail mais à part le sexe et les factures d'électricité, on partage quoi ?"

Enervé, Marcus avala son breuvage trop fort d'une traite avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. Presque tendrement il caressa son ventre avant de le frapper.

"Connard. J'ai refusé d'aller jouer en Grèce pour toi.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Des chocolats de Saint Valentin, des dîners aux chandelles ?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi pas. C'est ce que font les couples.

\- J'emmerde ton romantisme."

Il se leva et partit s'habiller, quand même un peu triste.

Quand il passa la porte le soir, Cedric n'était pas rentré. Il rangea ses affaires et son balai et grimaça. C'était sa dernière saison, se jura-t-il.

Il monta les chauffages, fit la vaisselle et s'allongea dans le canapé. Pas de message de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-il avait-il exagéré.

Ce fut le claquement de la porte qui le réveilla à quatre heures du matin. Il se redressa et fixa son amant enlever son manteau. Il avait bu, remarqua-t-il.

"T'es pas couché, sombre connard ? dit Cedric d'un ton mauvais.

\- La ferme. T'étais où ?

\- Dans un bar où j'ai baisé le serveur. Il avait ta gueule."

* * *

"Non mais je rêve. J'ai frappé des gens pour moins que ça, marmonna Drago en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Je l'ai cherché. Je suis ignoble avec lui.

\- Vrai. Mais quand même. Quatre fois de suite."

Scorpius grogna dans son sommeil et se colla contre son père. Marcus sourit.

"Ca te va bien d'être père.

\- Ca ne te va pas d'être la femme trompée qui laisse passer.

\- Merde. Je sais juste … pas quoi faire.

\- Quitte le.

\- Je l'aime.

\- Je sais. On dirait l'histoire de Blaise et Théodore. Tout aussi tragique.

\- Non pas autant, je suis le seul con de l'histoire."

* * *

"Je sors. Mets de la glace sur ta cheville.

\- Attends. Faut qu'on parle."

Cedric soupira mais Marcus verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège avant de s'approcher de l'autre homme.

"Tu choisis bien le moment. On m'attend.

\- J'ai attendu une semaine pour qu'on arrive à se voir cinq minutes. Et même là, quand je reviens de l'hôpital parce que entorse à la con, tu veux encore te barrer ? Hors de question. Tu restes. Et on parle."

Il laissa tomber sa veste et son écharpe.

"Tu me trompes. Tu fuis. Tu cherches un autre appartement.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- L'agent immobilier a appelé, chéri, rétorqua Marcus hargneusement. Il m'a dit "oh alors vous chercher pour deux personnes ?" et il a trouvé ça très romantique tu veuilles me faire une surprise."

Cedric soutenait son regard. Il se souvient de la sensation terrible dans son coeur quand l'agent immobilier lui avait décrit ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait pleuré trois heures avant de partir à l'entraînement et était tombé de son balai parce qu'il n'était pas attentif.

"Donc tu vas me quitter.

\- J'en ai pas envie.

\- Mais tu vas le faire. Parce que je suis un con.

\- Ouais. Parce que t'es un con, qui fait pas attention à moi. T'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai dit que je voulais coucher ailleurs.

\- Non. Parce qu'on a jamais été un couple digne de cinéma, amoureux, vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche. On est pas comme ça, Cedric."

Il s'appuya au mur pour s'approcher et enlaça son amant pour l'embrasser férocement. Il gémit doucement, profitant de ses lèvres chaudes.

"T'essaie de faire quoi exactement ? J'ai du mal à suivre, marmonna Cedric en tenant sa taille.

\- Tu m'aimes. Depuis ce jour dans la salle de bain des préfets. Et je t'aime. Tu le sais. Donc tu vas rester. Et ça va être dingue.

\- Marcus …

\- Ferme là, j'ai pas fini. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de me tromper. Tu ne baises que moi, tu rentres assez tôt pour qu'on boive du champagne avant de manger des bons petits plats faits maison, avec des bougies et des beaux costumes. On ira au cinéma en se tenant la main, on ira danser pour que tout le monde admire notre bonheur et on va même se payer une voiture. Une décapotable."

Cedric l'embrassa de nouveau en le collant en mur et déchira sa chemise en tirant dessus. Ils bandaient.

"Espèce de con … soupira-t-il alors que l'ancien Serpentard mordait son cou.

\- Toi même mon amour. Maintenant porte moi jusqu'à notre chambre et allons jouer au couple parfait."

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu et vous êtes priés de laisser des reviews ça fait toujours du bien. Excellentes fêtes à vous !_


End file.
